The Catch Your Breath Series
by falln-angl
Summary: Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.
1. Chapter One

Author's notes: Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) 

*** 

Part One 

A second chance / Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath 

*

I answer the phone automatically, not even bothering to check for caller ID.

'Chris.' The voice is soft, a little guarded, but not the least bit accusatory. She is indeed a changed woman, and a part of me is saddened. She has a new life, one that doesn't include me.

'What do you want, Stephanie?' I ask, my voice sounding harsher than I intended.

'I thought we could talk,' she replies, her tone not changing. 'Maybe about what happened between us.'

I almost laugh out loud. 'Us? When did this _us_ happen, Stephanie? When we became business partners?'

She is silent for a moment. 'I thought we had become friends.'

I couldn't deny her that. We had forged a friendship during our business partnership, and beyond. When she had been forced out of the company, I had called her and visited her numerous times to make sure that she was okay. Our bond grew…as had my feelings. She hadn't known, and slowly the calls and the visits gradually faded. I hated being so close to her, yet not able to touch her. At her ex-husband's rejection she had built a wall around herself that I found myself unable to get around, over, or through. We lost contact, and I had been as stunned as anyone at the announcement of her new position as the General Manager. I hadn't been prepared for the happiness that I felt at her return.

Nor how much it had hurt when she declined to hug me, or when I saw the way she and _him_ had looked at each other. Those secret, knowing smiles that passed between them as he pledged to her his intentions to remain by her side.

'It wasn't anything personal,' I lie.

'Chris…' She trails off, and I know that she is struggling for words, struggling to understand. 'I'm more disappointed than angry.'

It does hurt. I wish she would get angry, that she would yell and scream at me, feel betrayed by my actions. But she is only…disappointed. It is me who is suddenly angry, but I refuse to let her realise how much she affects me. 'It's just business, Stephanie. You know how it is.'

'Why did you do it, Chris? Was it the pay?' she asks, and there is genuine confusion in her voice. 'I wish you had talked to me about it. Maybe there was a way I could have fixed things so that you had stayed.'

Telling her the truth would mean vocally admitting feelings that I continually force myself to push away, to believe that are nonexistent. Yet I find myself wanting to hurt her back for making me feel emotions that I wish never to experience again.

'How about not having come back?' I suggest. The bitterness in my tone catches even me by surprise. It is not after the words leave my mouth that I appreciate how valid they truly are.

'I didn't realise you felt that way,' she says, and finally there is a tightness in her voice that reveal I have hit a nerve.

'Now you do,' I say coldly. I hang up without waiting for her reply.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** The Catch Your Breath Series (02/??)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette series  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable entities are not mine.  
**Author's notes:** Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) It's not too hard, hopefully.

***

_A second chance/ Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath_

*

**Part Two**

I hadn't entered the room quietly, nor had I been noisy. But they don't notice me, and for the moment I swallow the words that threatens to interrupt them. I watch them, stunned. And strangely…pleased.

They are holding each other, lost in their own world. He has her face in both his hands, their foreheads pressed together as he murmurs words to her I cannot hear. He sounds as if he is reassuring her. She is holding onto his arms, a small smile on her face. She is clearly not the same woman who was forced out of the company all those months ago. I hope she isn't, because I find myself reluctantly admiring this person who possesses the title '_SmackDown_ General Manager'.

I feel as if I'm intruding on something, but I'm mesmerised by their form. They have an obviously close relationship, their adoration for the other unmistakable. It surprises me. A McMahon actually have feelings of love for someone other than their own self?

I watch as he leans down to kiss her softly on the lips, and finally I know that it is time to let them know of my presence. I take a breath, shake my head.

'What in the blue hell is going on here?' I demand, reverting to the brash, swaggering Champion that is synonymous with The Rock.

The two of them jump apart so violently from the other that I almost burst out laughing. But I don't. Instead I stride confidently into the room, right through the now-vast gap between them.

'Rock,' she gasps, a hand moving to her throat. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm asking the questions here,' I tell her. 'Why am I in a match against this guy?'

I'm surprised as a large grin comes over his face. He turns to face her. 'Should we tell him?'

This peaks my interest, and I, too, look at her.

However, she is still taken aback by my interruption, and I suppose by my being here. She shakes her head slightly. 'Tell him what?'

'About the main event,' he says.

'Or about what I just saw here,' I cannot help but suggest, and this time I find it almost impossible to prevent myself from laughing out loud.

She stares at me. 'You…you…how long were you standing there?'

He is staring at me as well.

I grin at them both. 'Long enough. Is it a big secret? Should I not saying anything to keep the ex from finding out?'

'No, of course not,' she snaps at me. She is now the McMahon I have come to know, but yet it isn't the same.

'Look, we didn't ask you here to talk about _that_,' he says in a placating tone. 'Stephanie feels it best that you know about tonight's actual main event.'

I'm all business again. 'And that is…?'

'It isn't you _versus_ Edge,' she speaks, also all business. 'It's you teaming up with Edge against my two new _RAW_ recruits.'

I'm not concerned. 'And they are…?'

'Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.'

I snort. But I'm also deeply impressed. 'I can't wait.' I start to walk away, knowing that there is nothing else of consequence that needs my attention. I am only a several steps from the door when her voice stops me.

'Rock, wait.'

I turn, not saying anything. I wonder if she will make mention of her new relationship.

She walks towards me, and over her shoulder I see him just standing there. 'I want to talk to you about a new contract…'

I keep silent.

'I want you to sign with _SmackDown_,' she continues. 'To sign with me.'

I let a moment pass, and then, 'Got a pen?'

**end part two.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** The Catch Your Breath Series (03/??)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette series  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable entities are not mine.  
**Author's notes:** Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) It's not too hard, hopefully.

***

_A second chance/ Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath_

*

**Part Three**

I wonder what it is about her that he finds so attractive. What does she have that I don't? There are plenty that I can think of - power, money, status, born a McMahon. But I refuse to believe that those things are what he loves about her. He is far more sincere than that. It has to be something else, but what?

I have flirted many times with him before, using every little trick that I have learnt through the other Divas, but none have worked. He either ignores them, or he is blind. Or too in love with _her_. Of all the women to engage his attention, it is her. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She is, after all, the Dominant Female.

'Stacy.' Her voice is authoritative but not demanding.

I look up, and smile. When she isn't being too paranoid, she is actually a nice person to work for. I guess it's just my bad luck she happens to be involved with the man I want. 'Yes, Miss McMahon?'

'I need to talk to Chris and Eddie. Could you please tell them to meet me in my office?' She looks a little distracted as a small frown appears on her face. 'Thank you.' She turns and walks away.

I stand and walk in the opposite direction. It has been a month and a half since we had the new _SmackDown_ General Manager, and it hasn't been as bad as I had first thought. She has changed from the woman who had formed the Alliance with her brother, and definitely for the better. As the days passed I soon found myself emulating her. I wanted to be just like her, and no, it wasn't just because of her new relationship.

I respect and admire her. I never thought I'd see myself actually looking up to someone, but I look up to her. As her assistant I came to know a little bit about her. One of her weaknesses is that she's insecure. One of her strengths is that she hides it very well. She could come face to face with a lion and even if her insides were turning into jelly, she wouldn't flinch from it. She keeps so many of her real emotions under wraps, despite what she may reveal to everyone else.

The only person whom she is unable to keep her feelings hidden is from…him. I watch them furtively together, and my heart aches for what they have. Want. Need. Love. Trust. They are the other's universe.

'Hey, Stacy.'

I turn, momentarily stunned by his smile. I return one of my own, remembering that my charms don't work on him. 'Hi, Edge.'

'Do you know where Stephanie is?'

I could swear there is a hint of tension in his voice. I wonder if there is trouble in paradise, and I'm taken aback by the feeling of sadness at the thought. I suddenly realise that this is one relationship I want to turn out with a happily ever after ending.

I nod. 'She's in her office.'

'Thank you.' He walks away.

I watch him for a moment. I hope that whatever problems they are having they are able to work through it. I smile as I silently wish them the happiest of many years together. For the moment, I halt my search for Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.

**end part three.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** The Catch Your Breath Series (04/??)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette series  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable entities are not mine.  
**Author's notes:** Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) It's not too hard, hopefully.

***

_A second chance/ Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath_

*

**Part Four**

'Still, this _is_ Stephanie McMahon we're talking about. Just hope Edge knows what he's in for.'

I stop at the sound of my brother's name, linked to her.

'Hey, how'd you find out anyway?'

'Talked to Bradshaw last night. Told me he saw the two of them having a romantic dinner just before arriving at the _SmackDown_ show together. Pretty serious from the sounds of things.'

I hear two sets of footsteps getting closer to where I stood. I turned and hurried away, stunned at what I had just found out. My brother, and…_her_?!

It couldn't be true. Could it? I tell myself that it's not true, that everyone is being misinformed. I stop again, astonished at my thoughts. I'm worried about him. We had not talked for more than a year, and here I am, worried about him.

I shake my head, smiling sadly. We may have had our differences that spilled out into the ring, but didn't all siblings have a disagreement every now and then? Yes, I had been jealous by his success, but I didn't hate him. He is family, and he will always by the older brother who constantly looked out for me.

And now I find myself worrying of what she would do to him. But I also have to remind him that maybe she truly has changed. It has been over three months since her return, and from I have seen and heard she has not reverted to the woman she was before she was forced out of the company. I guess all I can hope for is that she doesn't prove me wrong.

'There you are,' an irritated voice grunts out from behind me.

I turn, swallowing a sigh of exasperation. 'Sorry, Test. I got distracted.'

'Sure, man, but our match is coming up pretty soon,' he says, placated for now. 'Lance wants to go over a couple of things first.'

I nod. He turns and I follow him towards our locker room.

'Oh, by the way,' he starts in a too casual voice that makes me think he's been waiting for this moment. 'Did you hear about Stephanie's new man?'

There is a tone of resentful contempt in his words and I wonder if it's for his ex-fiancé, or for the 'new man'. I feel myself become almost instinctively defensive of my brother. I look at his back warily, noticing that he has straightened slightly and seems somewhat stiff. 'Yeah, I just heard about it actually.'

'All I want to say to that is that I hope your brother watches his back _very_ carefully,' he tells me, and this time the bitterness is a lot more obvious. 'She's the biggest wolf bitch in sheep's clothing.'

Maybe it's because the knowledge that, no matter what, he will always be my big brother that I find myself detesting the man walking in front of me for his words. I fight back the urge to hit him hard and instead opt for not saying anything at all. Fortunately, we have reached the locker room and there is no more time to talk about any of it.

If my brother wanted a relationship with the youngest McMahon, then I will fully support and defend him…and her. Now, all I have to do is mend a very large broken fence.

**end part four.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** The Catch Your Breath Series (05/??)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette series  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable entities are not mine.  
**Author's notes:** Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) It's not too hard, hopefully.** Warning: Fluff!**

***

_A second chance/ Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath_

*

**Part Five**

'Mrs McMahon.'

I smile at the shy young man sitting before me. 'Hello, Edge. Please, call me Linda.'

He seems nervous. 'Okay.'

'So, what brings you to my office this beautiful Friday morning?' I ask, curious. A part of me feels as if I already know what his main purpose is, but I wait for him to answer.

'It's something personal,' he replies. He is usually quite a confident man, but today he is very different.

'Alright.' I am unable to help the grin that comes to my face. 'Does this have anything to do with a certain young McMahon?'

He nods slightly as a brief smile touches his lips. 'Yes.'

My daughter is a person of many surprises, and her showing up at my front door early one Sunday morning with a bouquet of … was one of them. There were many mistakes made by the both of us and it wasn't an easy journey to get where we are. But I am closer to her now than I ever have before, and for that I am grateful.

'How can I help you?' I ask.

The blonde Canadian takes a deep breath and is silent for a few moments before looking at me directly in the eye. 'I want to ask for Stephanie's hand in marriage.'

I am stunned, but not exactly surprised. His chivalry touches me, and I know that my daughter is in the best of hands. I can clearly see the adoration this man has for my little girl, and I only wish that it had happened sooner. How different the past few years would have been.

'And you came to me?'

A hint of red touches his cheeks, but he doesn't look away. 'I did. I figured that maybe you would be a little more…open minded about my request.'

I nod, appreciating his honestly. 'Do you love her?'

'Yes,' he answers almost immediately. His voice is firm, resolute. 'I love her beyond question. Before I realised that she is my soulmate, my concept of what real love is and should be was immature. It's not just about hearts and flowers and chocolates, it's about feeling lost when she isn't by my side, or feeling like I'm in paradise when she smiles at me.' He smiles, somewhat bashfully. 'I may not have known her a long time but I have met the real Stephanie. And I fell in love the moment I saw her.'

And I know that everything is going to be all right. Theirs is a future pregnant with possibilities and promise. I see my daughter's feelings for him reflected in his eyes. I am grateful that someone is able to see into the real person that she hides so deftly from the rest of the world, to see the woman who is easy to love. In the years that they had been together, not even her ex-husband had been able to penetrate the many layers she keeps wrapped around herself.

I smile at him. 'I give you my full blessing. May your hopes, wishes, and dreams be all fulfilled in the many years you have ahead of you.'

**end part five.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** The Catch Your Breath Series (06/06)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes a relationship isn't just about two people.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette series  
**Disclaimer:** All recognisable entities are not mine.  
**Author's notes:** Just a series of short first person POV vignettes that deal with my latest 'shipperdom. It can be a continuation of _Untitled 58 _and _Untitled 59_, or it can be read by itself. Think you guys can figure out who each person is? ;) It's not too hard, hopefully.  
**Author's notes II:** I know this was really short, but I just wanted to get a start on my Risker addiction. Maybe soon I will add more chapters/parts, but as of now, the series is 'officially' finished.

***

_A second chance/ Come to pass / Take a leap / If you dare / If you can / Catch your breath_

*

**Part Six**

The last digit is pressed and before I know it ringing fills my ear. My hand tightens on the receiver as I resist the urge to hang up. This is the first time that I will talk to her since we both signed the divorce papers, almost four months ago. Four months. It is the longest that we have not spoken since we got 'married' three years ago.

Almost ready to give up when I hear the sixth ring, the phone is answered with a breathless 'Hello?' It's her.

For a moment I am frozen, unsure of how to reply and what to say.

'Hello?' she repeats over the line. 'Is anyone there?'

I am silent. I have almost forgotten how soft and alluring her voice can be without a microphone in her hand. I remember nights when we just lay in bed, talking into the early hours of the morning about anything and everything under the sun. I used to love hearing her speak, especially when it was on something that she felt passionate about.

'If this is some crank call-'

'Steph, it's me.'

It is her turn to be mute, and I imagine that she is stunned to hear from me. I briefly wonder if she even recognises my voice.

'Hunter?' she asks in a whisper.

I shake my head, wondering when it was that I began to find it difficult to speak to her. In all the years I've known her, communication was always something that came easy to both of us. Kind of.

'Yeah, it's me,' I repeat when nothing else comes to mind.

'Why…why are you calling?' Her voice shakes.

I can't help but smile wryly. I can only assume that the shock of hearing from me has made her slightly unable to think for a minute or so. 'Can't you guess?'

'_SmackDown_,' she replies. 'You saw what happened.'

'As did the rest of the world,' I say, proud that I don't sound the least bit bitter or jealous. Despite what I felt inside. 'And from what I hear, it is apparently no big surprise to many people.'

'He and I never hid our relationship,' she informs me.

I am unprepared for the jolt of pain that shoots through me. Our marriage may be over and we may have no right to interfere in the other's life anymore, but it still hurts. 'How long?' I ask, a coldness seeping into my voice.

She sighs. 'A long time after we separated.'

I suddenly realise that the date is nearing what should have been our third wedding anniversary. This time the bitterness isn't so easily hidden. 'I guess that's your MO, huh? Marry 'em as soon as possible.'

The woman I knew would have retaliated with cruel words of her own, possibly mentioning the way I had drugged her to marry her. But she says nothing.

I am angry, and I demand that she answer me.

'I didn't do it to spite you,' she tells me, her voice soft. 'I'm sorry, Hunter. I didn't realise how much it-'

Not wanting to face the painful truth staring at me straight in the face, I hang up on this stranger I have no wish to meet.

A stranger who is set to marry once again.

**end part six.**

**end.**


End file.
